Who I Never Knew
by Minja
Summary: Wufei hears a voice in the heat of battle...but who is it? But...does it really matter, since he already loves her?...*Wufei POV* 5+11 (weird, I know)


Who I Never Knew  
by Minja  
  
Warnings: Obscure pairings, concept fic.  
Parings: 5+11  
Author's Notes: Okay, don't hurt me. Read the note at the bottom for the pairing explaination.   
Also: "....." -Wufei  
*....*- Une  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I can't explain that moment.   
There I was, fighting, with steel gleaming in the vacuum of space, reflecting light from explosions as well as glare from the sun. My blood was boiling with rage, and all I could see was the enemy. The evil, foul stink that seemed to drip off of them. As they sacrificed their own men, I thought my sense of justice would erupt. The sheer disregard for human life. It was the kind of act that, even though it helped me by destroying the enemy, it also took away what power, if any, that I had. It made them gods, more my gods, determining who I could and could not fight. It was painful and filled me with hate and made my skin crawl...  
Then there was that voice.........  
  
*Please stop. Stop this futile battle. Let us together greet a new age...*  
  
"Who's that?" I had asked, mesmerized. The voice was so pure, so entrancing. It was as if the battle had stopped. It was as if nothing else mattered.  
  
The voice continued, speaking only to me, as if somewhere deep inside my heart was a pacifist. And the voice spoke to that desire I didn't know, but would have given my soul to have truly had.  
  
*Let's do away with any desires to battle that were left over from the passing era. There's no need for such destructive desires in the future.*  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The voice was so warm and bright, it almost seemed to glow. It held that same kind of charm that I'd heard from 04 and 02's voices, but it was obviously a female. Part of my mind, the logical part, was appalled and frustrated at this bizarre female's voice in the middle of a battlefield. Who was this woman and why could I hear her? Why was she putting herself in danger, just to give me ideals of peace?   
Yet the..side of me which knew there was a true mystery of the world and why everything happens had to wonder...Was she real? And like I had asked, who was she?   
I had to wonder, for one single insane moment I had to wonder....  
  
"Meiran?"  
  
I spoke the word softly, and as the thought caressed my heart for a brief second, I blinked and saw her grinning face in the heat of battle. In the millisecond it took for my eyes to re-open, I could have slapped myself, ahd the moment not been so quick. Meiran, Meiran's ghost telling me to be a pacifist? To stop fighting?  
She would sooner tell me to cut my hair off, spray paint my head neon green, and spend the rest of eternity counting the seconds as they passed. She would never have told me to stop fighting, especially in a just fight.  
The woman's words warmed my heart, filling me with a peace she seemed to project. She made me feel alive..more than a blood-drenched fighter.  
I fell in love with her voice for one brief moment. I felt a rush of emotion I couldn't explain. In one millisecond it was all happening...the emotions, the curiosity..the wondering of Meiran....  
  
*This battle is futile. Please end it.*  
  
It was such a dire plea, yet filled with such peace. She would sell her soul to make me have that pacifism in my heart, too, but she seemed to truly believe it was already there. It was as if she had to confidence to know I'd realize it someday. I just wished in that moment that I had her faith. I wished I knew I was truly just.  
A beat passed and words must have been spoken to the woman. Her next words were clearly a response and didn't answer my questions of her identity in the slightest.  
  
*I just can't. Peace should prevail in outer space from now on.*  
  
It was in that second that the moment was shattered. The Leos were at my throat again and the woman's voice was gone. I was without my dragon arm, separated from my strongest attack.  
With a moment of clarity, I slammed the side of Nataku with my glaive. As the blast speed me off, the woman's voice lingered in my mind.  
  
Who was she? Why was she there? I knew she was real, but I can never prove that. She seems in a way like some sort of guardian or angel, if I believe that, that is. She was really brave, too. Stronger than I am, I know.  
It's funny, I often wonder if by the time Meiran died she'd actually loved me for one second. In the end, she'd told me I was braver than she was. I suppose in that moment, there's no real reason for explanation. I guess because I wasn't scared to try and save her, I was brave in Meiran's eyes, if only for a second.  
The unknown woman is brave in my eyes, forever now, or at least in that one single moment. For one second, she tried to save me, too, of course the salvation she offered was a little less literal, or maybe not.  
She tried to save me from more battles, just as I tried to save Meiran. Neither one of us really managed but that second of trying really was all it took to make us brave.  
That woman.....  
I loved her in the brief second when she tried to save me.  
  
However I live on, and even though I'll never know her, she is me, and her peace lingers in my heart. And through her I am learning to love peace, even now, after Dekim, after two years since I heard her voice.  
And because of her, I love the peaceful side of me. She made me love myself.  
  
....So maybe she did manage to save me.  
And I still love her for it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Notes: This is based off of Episode 19 of GW, where Wufei is fighting OZ and watches as they destroy half their own Leos as an effort to destroy him. He is disgusted, but then hears Lady Une ( the nice one, obviously) in a shuttle, preparing to go to a peace meeting. He hears her and sounds rather odd when responding, so it got my evil little brain working... 


End file.
